Team Hebi in Konoha
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Team Hebi in Konoha equals... Love triangles, rivalries and friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Team Hebi...in Konoha equals love triangles, rivalries and friendships.

**Main Pairings:** SasuIno, NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, LeeTen, SuiKar

**Side Pairings:** SasuKar, NaruHina, KibaIno, NejiIno, LeeSaku, ShikaIno

**Declaimer: **I am not Masashi Kishimoto to own Naruto.

**Team Hebi in Konoha**

**By: HanayakaXy**

Chapter 1

5

4

3

2

1

**-XoXoX-**

"Ino-pig!" Her pink-haired best friend called her. "If I were you, forehead, just get the hell outta' here. I am working on some documents right now. I don't wanna get disturb, ya'know!" Retorted Ino as she continued signing some papers. "Jeez, pig! You're too moody today! What the heck happened?!" Asked Sakura as she crossed her arms in her chest.

"Can't you see the mountains of paper works in my desk?! Do you think it's fun to work in these junks?!" Replied Ino as she sighed heavily. "I knew it, I shouldn't accept this job in the first place." Persisted Ino. "I can't believe that you're still complaining being the Head of Torture and Interrogation Department. Just to let you know, you are the head more than a year now! You should got used to it long time ago." Informed Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! If I know, you are always complaining how annoying is to be the Head of Konoha Hospital and for the record you are the Head of the Hospital almost a year ago!" Shoot back Ino as she smirked. "We're not in the same boat! To let you know I am not grumbling every minute like you do!" Sakura informed with bitchy tone. "Oh yeah! 'Cause you are grumbling every second how annoying the patients are!" Affirmed Ino.

"Why are you here anyway?" Questioned Ino. "And forehead, I am warning you that should be really important to disturb me because if it's not, I am telling you right now, start to dig your grave." Warned Ino dangerously. "I am here because.." Sakura paused. "Because?" Ino encouraged her to talk. "I am here because I wanna let you know that Sasuke and his new teammates is here." Said Sakura as she looked down in the floor.

"Wh...Wha..What?!! Forehead, I am pretty sure I misheard you!!" Exclaimed Ino. She's shocked. "You didn't mishear me. He's back with his new teammate." Repeated Sakura. "How?! Why?! When?!" Inquired Ino. She's confused. There's a lot of questions in her mind. "I have no idea but they're at Konoha Hospital right now. All I know is that Naruto defeated him and dragged him in Konoha with his new teammates." Certified Sakura with sad eyes.

But Sakura's emotion is not even close to Ino's. Ino is the type of person that can't control her emotion. Her tears cascaded in her cheeks. "I-I am glad yet angry." Admitted Ino as she wiped away her tears. Ino smiled weakly. Sakura was shocked to what she had said. She never imagined that Ino will open to her what she felt especially it's about Sasuke.

Ino is the girl that will never open to anyone except her teammates about Sasuke. But she hoped...like his teammates did. "How's he?" Ino asked Sakura. "He's now fine. He had regained his consciousness before I left." Answered Sakura. Sakura looked at her eyes-to-eyes. "Do you wanna see him?" Sakura inquired. Ino nodded. "So what are you waiting for? Get you ass up!" Said Sakura with confident tone.

**-XoXoX-**

**Konoha Hospital:**

They used stairs to get into his room. Sakura led her. His room is in the fifth floor. This is it. They are now in front of his room. Ino breath inhaled and exhaled her breath and regained posture. Sakura knocked and turned in the door knob. They entered in the room to see a guy holding a big sword leaning on the wall, a girl with glasses and sitting beside Sasuke's bed, a big dude standing not so far away from a guy Sasuke's bed and last but not the least, Sasuke. He's on the hospital's bed with some bandages, awake.

All of them looked at Ino and Sakura once they stepped in. "So you know these sluts, Sasuke-kun?" The girl with the glasses inquired Sasuke with not-so-friendly tone. "Excuse me, as I heard you called us.. a what? A slut?" Ino said kinda angry with raised brow. On the other hand, Sakura was ready to attack the girl with the glasses, just thanks to Ino she calmed down. They went near to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back." Ino greeted. "Hn." He grunted. "I miss those grunts." Informed Ino. The girl with the glasses is glaring them to death. "..What are you doing here?" Sasuke inquired. "Is it bad to say 'welcome back' to my childhood crush?" Ino stated sweetly as she looked at the girl with glasses. Right now, they could tell that the girl with the glasses is really mad. "Konoha's kunoichi are really gorgeous." The guy with big sword commented. "So Sasuke-kun aren't you gonna introduce your new teammates?" Sakura asked. "No." He answered plainly.

"I am Suigetsu, this is Juugo and the bitch right there is Karin." Said the guy with a big sword. The girl with the glasses growled. "Nice to meet you, guys." Ino said with warm smile. "Oh wait! Beg my pardon, Yamanaka Ino if you hadn't remember." Ino informed to Sasuke. "I am not stupid." Sasuke said. "Oh I am touched that you remembered my name." Alleged Ino.

"So what are you planning to do, Sasuke-kun?" Questioned Ino. He didn't reply. "Sasuke-kun was thinking if he'll join the ANBU or going to apply as a Jounin." Sakura answered for Sasuke-kun. "That was cool but it was just sad that I can't work with you." Ino informed. "Too bad for you, woman." Karin said with mocking tone. "Yes, it was just too bad. And you know, I know darn well what job suits you here in Konoha." Shoot back Ino. Karin raised a brow waiting for her to continue. "At the night club." Ino continued.

Suigetsu laughed his ass off. "What was that, you bitch!" Karin exclaimed to Ino fiercely. Sakura smirked _"That's Ino for you." _Sakura thought quietly. Ino just ignored her and stood up. "I am going now. I need to visit Naruto as well, see you guys around! Get well soon, Sasuke-kun." Said Ino as she stepped out in the room with Sakura.

**-XoXoX-**

The two ladies went to Naruto's room. They knocked. "Come in, 'tebbayo!" The ladies could tell it's Naruto. Wow he's surely energetic. They stepped in, "Sakura-chan, Ino!" He exclaimed. They saw Team 8 too, they're here to visit obviously. "How are you doing Naruto?" Asked Ino. "I am perfectly fine, 'tebbayo!" He replied. "Good to know." Ino said. "Where did you guys go?" Kiba questioned them. "We visited Sasuke." Sakura answered.

"How's the bastard doing?" Naruto asked with hint of worries in his tone. "He's great but how did you defeat him?" Ino canvassed curiously. "I am good that's why!" Naruto praised himself. "Why you didn't kick his teammates' asses too? Why only his?" Ino asked again. "We had a bet, one-on-one! If I win, then he's going back with his new teammates as Konoha's new shinobis and if he win, then he'll never go back here again but I won so he's here." Naruto stated proudly in the last statement.

After 7 years of waiting, he's here again..with his new teammates.

_"I wonder what will happen after this?"_ Ino said in her mind with excitement in her voice.

5

4

3

2

1

--

A/N: New story! Hell yeah! I know, I know! You guys are angry at me because I uploaded a new one again. I know you guys are cussing at me right now. But I am planning to update this ASAP because I already have an idea for the second chapter. Please Review! Flames are welcome but not a useless ones. :))

Don't flame the couple. :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Team Hebi...in Konoha equals love triangles, rivalries and friendships.

**Main Pairings:** SasuIno, NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, LeeTen, SuiKar

**Side Pairings:** SasuKar, NaruHina, NejiIno, LeeSaku, ShikaIno

**Declaimer: **I am not Masashi Kishimoto to own Naruto.

**Team ****Hebi**** in ****Konoha**

**By: ****HanayakaXy**

Chapter 2

5

4

3

2

1

**-****XoXoX****-**

It was almost 2 weeks when Sasuke went back in Konoha with his new teammates. And right now, he just 'stepped out' in the hospital. It's awkward to say for Sasuke but Konoha is rather really different since he left. The Konoha is more populated than it used to be. Sasuke decided that they will live at Uchiha compound for awhile or maybe forever unless he got married to someone or something.

Sasuke and his teammates waited in the front of the hospital because Naruto told him to do so. Naruto checked out in the hospital like a week ago. Because his wounds are not like as Sasuke's_ "Where the hell is that moron?"_ Murmured Sasuke to himself. "Sasuke-kun, why are we waiting for that loser again?" Karin inquired impatiently. "...How would I know?" Replied the last Uchiha as he leaned back on the wall, closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

After a few moments (or not), Naruto met them up. "Finally!" Exclaimed Karin as she rolled her eyes. "…Want do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked calmly. "I know teme that you missed the best ramen in the whole universe. How 'bout go to Ichiraku with your teammates?" Suggested Naruto with huge gleam in his face. "…No." Countered Sasuke as he turned back but someone glomped on him. "Sasuke-kun!" The voiced said with joyful tone.

This is not new to him after all. Yeah, that's right. It's Ino, the girl that used to glomp on him since they are a kid. Sasuke gave Ino an irritating look but he didn't say nor do anything. "Get off to Sasuke-kun!!" Karin shouted at her, she's obviously angry. But Ino ignored her. "Ino! Do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Questioned Naruto to the head interrogator. "Yep! Actually I am heading on Ichiraku to meet her." Responded Ino, still not removing her arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Great! So do us!" Naruto said. "…I wonder what he meant by 'us'." Sasuke whispered under his breath. Karin is still annoyed to Ino's behavior towards Sasuke-kun. _"Okay, fuck this bitch. This bitch is getting on m__y__ nerve like the pink-haired witch." _Thought Karin as she glared harder at Ino. "Awesome! So I will go with you guys!" The blond cheerfully uttered. The intent of Karin to Ino is very dangerous but Ino could careless about that. After all, she's doing this to annoy Karin. The group headed on the Ichiraku.

**At ****Ichiraku:**

It was a shocked to Sasuke (but he didn't make it obvious) because the ramen stand they used to eat 7 years ago is really different from what he's seeing right now. It's more likely a restaurant than a stand. They entered inside and saw some familiar faces: Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru sitting together in a quite huge table. They are actually waiting for Ino. Ino and them went to the table where are they are sitting.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted them.

"Ohayo 'ttebayo!" Naruto seconded to Ino.

Sasuke and his teammates did say nothing. "Yo, Sasuke welcome back." Shikamaru welcomed him back with very bored tone. "Uchiha." Neji nodded on him. Sasuke on the other hand just gave them a small nodded for the acknowledgement. Ino sit beside Neji and put her arms around his neck (not a glomp). "Hey Neji-kun, how was your day?!" Gabbed Ino with delighted tone as she winked on him seductively. But Neji just disregarded her.

"I knew you are a slut all along!" Informed Karin as she smirked. "Oh! What a big coincidence! I knew you are a nasty harlot all along too! With those thoughts of naked Sasuke in your head. Damn!" Ino alleged vulgarly with fake smile in her lips. Karin flushed heavily, so did Sakura (but not red as Karin). But on the other side, Suigetsu, Kiba, Naruto laughed hard as they can. Sasuke, Neji, Juugo, and Shikamaru are just emotionless.

"Ino, you –laugh- made -laugh- my day!" Naruto shouted as he continuously laughed. All of them seat in one table. Karin is affronted to her. Maybe Ino replaced Sakura as a number one at Karin's 'I am so going to kill' list. "So Neji-kun, you didn't say hi to me!" Ino said pretending that she was sulking. "Hn." Howled Neji. "That's not how you say hi to your ex-girlfriend especially we're like 2 years." Ino stated but right now she's really annoyed. "Hi. Happy now?" Said Neji chaffy. Ino nodded as she smiled.

Sasuke was surprised when Ino said 'ex-girlfriend'. _"So __Hyuuga__ had been with __Ino__ for two yea__rs, huh?__ I __dunno__ that someone like __Hyuuga__Neji__ would ever fall for someone like __Ino, __Heh__, life is surely unexpected." _Anticipated Sasuke in his mind. "So awful pig, can you stop flirting with Neji-san now so we can order our ramen." Sakura asked as she twitched her eye. "Why? Are you jealous because you can't flirt to someone you like, huh, ugly forehead?" Ino shoot back, but all of them know that they are just playing around. _"Pig? Forehead? Sound familiar. So they still have those nicknames even though they are grown up?"_ Sasuke deliberated quietly.

They ordered their ramen. While they are eating, they are chatting too. "So Neji-kun haven't seen you for like 5 weeks. I've missed you!" Ino joked. "Flirting with your ex-boyfriend like that? You must be the worst!" Stated Karin. Ino grinned at Karin. "Well at least me, I am not molesting someone while he's unconscious." Ino answered at her. "I don't know what you are talking about." Denied Karin. "You don't have to deny it; I am not a head of interrogation for nothing. I can see your mind clearly and definitely know what you are thinking for this moment." Ino informed in bitchy tone.

Karin just shut her mouth. "So as I was saying, haven't seen you for awhile, Neji-kun! What were you doing?" Ino canvassed Neji again. "I was in the mission." Neji replied plainly. "So I thought wrong. I thought you were crying inside your room because I broke up with you." Ino joked. "Dream on." Neji said calmly. "You didn't cry when we broke up?! That was freaking mean!" Ino stated. "Why would I?" Neji said. "Don't worry Ino, he did cry! When I went to Hyuu—"Kiba was cut off by Neji. Neji glared at him with activated Byakugan. "One more word and you are dead." Warned Neji to Kiba. Kiba gulped.

"So Neji-kun you cried?! Awesome!" Ino was amazed; she never expected that he'll really cry. "Awesome? What was that?" Shikamaru asked his old teammate in annoyed tone. "Nothing, cause I expected you will not cry. Honestly, I feel like I am so important to you." Admitted Ino as she gave them a genuine smile. _"You are special to me…very special."_ Neji thought. "Aww, Neji! Makes me wanna regret that I ever broke up with you." Ino said. _"You should be." _Neji muttered in his mind.

Ino can read others' mind but she will never read Neji's mind because she knows that it's privacy. "Why did you brake up with Neji-san anyway?" Sakura inquired her. They broke up 5 weeks ago. "Secret! Like I would tell you! It's private!" Ino said as she regained her posture. "After this, what are you going to do, Neji-kun?" Canvassed Ino to her ex. "I am going to rest." Neji answered. "You? Rest? Doesn't sound right! Since when you had learned the meaning of rest? But oh well, I am so proud of you!" Shaped Ino. "Naruto, where are you going to hang-out after this?" Ino looked at Naruto. "Well let's see…-long pause-.. Oh yeah! I am going to go Tsunade-baachan with Sasuke-teme and his team. And Sakura-chan will go to!" Replied Naruto.

"Oh very cool! I am going to hang-out with you guys, kay?" Ino uttered as she smiled at them. "Sure!" Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. _"Oh hell no!__ You must __be kidding me! So that means this bitchy ass whore will hang out with us__..Again?__ I can't even stand her! Ugh!"_ Alleged Karin in her mind. Ino looked at Karin as Ino smirked. "Too bad; this bitchy ass whore you talked about is going to hang-out with you again." Ino said. "You read my mind, you bitch! That's invasion of privacy!" Karin spoke loudly.

"For real? Cussing at someone in their mind? What a loser! I warned you, didn't I? I can read what heck is in your mind!" Ino told her as she glared at her. "Shut up!" Karin out cried. Ino raised a brow. "Make me." Dared Ino. "I changed my mind. I don't wanna hang-out no more. I don't wanna kill anyone today. Just be thankful that Neji-kun made me so happy today when he told me he cried. But anyways! I am going to the hospital and do some shift." Opined Ino. She stood up and pulled out some money. "Later guys!" Ino preached as she walked out.

"Sad! Ino went to the hospital! Damn! I am so going home; this'll be boring without Ino." Sakura said as she eyes on Karin heavily. After that, they went home one by one.


End file.
